brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapon Customization
Ok... I see we're running into the same problem with this page as we have on other more generalized pages... like the character customization page used to be... we don't need to be super exhaustive on gameplay pages and add every single little facet about everything that could possibly be related to it. I have no idea why there is an entire section dedicated to SMG attachments, when there is already a dedicated SMG page, along with a dedicated Magazines page and indeed even a more general one for Attachments. This page should more or less just explain the system some, give a few examples of a few different kinds of attachments, and provide links to more specific pages and descriptions, rather than trying to cram in an unorganized clusterfuck into one page. 00:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Because other than the scope, which may be generalized, I doubt every weapon can be modified in the same way. I don't believe you can use a Drum on a light rifle as you can attach one to a SMG. Since this page is about mods, it makes sense to list all of them here, if we need it on SMG pages, we can redirect them here, keeps the wiki short and simple.-- 01:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I don't agree with that. If we wanted to separate the Magazines page into separate sections for the different gun types, and do that on each separate type of attachment's page (i.e scopes/sights, barrel extensions, etc), that's one thing. We're not going to list every single attachment on this page. Sticking everything onto this one page does not keep anything short and simple. It makes it a clusterfuck, like I said. 02:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually on a second thought, this discussion is based on the premises of that there are going to be many different attachments. I'd say your idea would work suffice if the list continues to grow-- 03:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture That one with the Grenade launcher and the Beta C-mag is really bad ass. Where did it come from? Is it from a trailer?, eithere way I'd like to see the original source. MoronicCinamun 01:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : The modified Rhett was a picture used by lead designer Neil Alphonso in his GDC slideshow concerning level design. You can see the entire slideshow here. For the record, the Rhetts can be seen on slides 63 and 64. AssassinLegend 01:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: It would be sweet if the grenade launcher attachment makes the final version of the game. This is the kind of weapon customization I have been looking for in a game for quite some time. -- 11:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope so as well, but if they cut it for balancing issues, it wouldn't bother me much. There's a lot of other explosives that we can toy with anyways. AssassinLegend 19:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Merging The Weapon Customization and Attachments pages seem to be doing the exact same thing. Should we just merge the two, considering there's no super huge differences between them anyways? AssassinLegend 04:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) This could easily merge with the Attachments article, would suggest a merge. 08:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Skins http://www.splashdamage.com/forums/showpost.php?p=281244&postcount=4 Sadly, it turns out that there are no skin options for guns in the game other than the pre-order ones. The other, more subtle clue is that the fallout and doom skins appeared as a second gun in one of the recent gameplay vids. ~Shadowcat Brink Manual Some attachment descriptions from the manual. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga7oTeLN0UU Adjusted Iron sights - When Iron sighting, you dont lose any periphrial vision, but you get no zoom. Muzzle Breaks - Increases accuracy, but makes your weapon louder, making you appear on the enemy's minimap from a further distance. Underslung Grenade Launcher - When this is equipped, frag grenades are no longer thrown by hand, but instead launched from your gun, they also explode on contact. Rapid Fire - Increases rate of fire, can not be used on full-auto guns ~Shadowcat